Enobaria: The Untold Story
by TeamClove
Summary: One-shot about Enobaria's victory. Rated K for violence and occasional swearing.


**So… I decided to do this one-shot about Enobaria's victory! I hope you'll like it**

* * *

_Thwack—_

My knife buries in the chest of the District 4 girl, Aqua, as I throw it directly at her heart.

_Boom!_

_Dead._

I wait for the trumpets that will signal my victory, but I don't hear them. _Wasn't she the last one?_

Oh no.

She's not. _He_ is.

I hear a ruffle in my back and quickly turn around, hopelessly clutching my knife.

"Little ginger got scared?" I hear Mace's cold, merciless voice as he appears behind the big oak tree.

I hate it when he calls me that. Both _ginger_ and _little_.

"Scared of what? You?" I ask, trying to sound brave. But it's so obvious that right now, right here, I'm scared so much that everyone in Panem can hear the beating of my heart.

He smirks at my respond and walks a little closer to me. Distant enough to give me space but close enough to make me even more scared. "So what are you saying? That you're not'- he takes out his sword from his backpack—'_afraid_ of me?"

He psychotically smiles as I take one step backwards. "Oh don't worry, little lamb, you were born to get _slaughtered _anyways."

_Run._

In one quick motion, I dash out from the forest into the field. He quickly follows.

_What was I thinking anyways? That when I reach the field he will magically disappear?_

I'm running, running as fast as a cheetah when all of a sudden- my feet stumble upon vines and I fall.

I try to crawl away—I can't feel my leg—when I hear him coming.

_Flee._

I'm groaning from the pain of the twisted ankle, trying to pathetically crawl. _Crawl to where?_

_Pathetic._

I hear leaves crunch next to me and for a moment, everything freezes, and I could almost see every single Panem citizen holding their breath, waiting what will happen next.

They think he's just gonna kill me.

But no, he won't go down without a fight.

He harshly grabs my red curls behind my back and forces me to stand up.

I scream in pain.

_Pathetic._

"You challenged me, Enobaria, all these years, and I think you already realized that whoever, _whoever,_ challenges me end up dead," he whispers in my ear. "But look at the bright side! Nobody actually _cares_ about you, so that no one will be upset when you die!"

_Nobody actually cares about you._

_Nobody actually cares about you._

_Nobody actually care—_

I feel a rush of anger and strength as I draw my knife, twist away from his grip and cut a deep gash in his arm. He quickly lets go and screams in pain, holding his bleeding arm.

I lunge as an attempt to suffocate him, but he's too quick. He punches me on the face so hard that I practically knock the ground. Blood starts to flow from my nose. "You bitch!" He comes over to my side and kicks me in the stomach. He picks me up and is about to throw me on the ground when I slap his face and loosen his grip on me. I stab him in the shoulder with my knife. He groans as I try to run away, but my legs give in and I stumble on the ground.

He grabs his sword off the ground and flips me over so I could face him. "You know, if you just had been a good girl and let me kill you right there and then, when I first attempted to kill you, it wouldn't have been as agonizing as it will be now," He again grabs me by my hair and for a moment, just stares at my face. I try to find my knife, but realize I dropped it in the fight. "You know, you're a pretty girl, Baria. Actually, if we hadn't been enemies, we might have stood a chance," he says, smiling. "Never!" I spit at his face. He just laughs and brings the sword to my chest. I could feel the coldness of it in my soaking wet shirt. "I think it's time I used my creativity," he says, pushing me to the ground. He holds the sword inches above my abdomen, and raises it above his head.

_Do something._

_Just something._

He puts an evil grin in his face.

".._Nobody actually cares about you.."_

"_little ginger"_

"_born to get slaughtered..."_

"…_little lamb"_

_Pathetic._

I feel that rush again, and I quickly get up, just moments before his sword lands on the grass. I lunge on him, knocking him flat on his back. "I'll never be a victim of yours," I mutter, and rip his throat out _with my own damn teeth_. He tries to scream, but no sound escapes his mouth. Unbelievable amount of blood gushes from his cut throat. He makes awful gargling noises and finally, dies.

_**Boom!**_

I stand up and hear the trumpets.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to introduce you to the winner of 63__rd__ Hunger Games: Enobaria Xassti!_

I raise my arms in joy and smile, the blood dripping down my lips.

_But who cares?_

Because right now, Panem is looking at the new victor of 63rd Hunger Games, not to a tiny, redhead, 15 year old orphan.

_This is my time._

_This is my time to shine._


End file.
